


: dnf : tea :

by dnf_forever



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tea, dream has feelings yay, half of this is literally just dream making tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnf_forever/pseuds/dnf_forever
Summary: dream cares for george after : dnf : shower : :]
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93
Collections: My DNF Fluffshots





	: dnf : tea :

“Holy fuck- was I too rough on you, baby?” Dream sympathized, softly brushing over the marks on the smaller’s neck with his finger. George shuddered and shook his head.  
“You sure?” The blond asked, genuinely, and turned the water off, causing George to realize how much it actually soothed his aching.

“..no.” 

“Awh, I’m so sorry!” Dream hugged George loosely, placing gentle kisses on his forehead.  
“Poor baby,” He cooed empathetically, brushing damp, dark brown hair out of the older’s face before opening the shower door. 

Dream quickly slipped a hoodie and some briefs on and grabbed a big towel and sprinted to their bedroom, laying it over the side of their bed which he knew George liked more (the one he slept on). 

The green eyed went back to the bathroom, stepping into the shower and very cautiously picking George up, startling the sleepy brunette until he contently curled up and melted into his lover’s endearing, comfortable touch, ignoring the ache for a moment. Dream carried George into their bedroom, being extremely careful while walking through doorways as to not hit the smaller’s head or bump his feet.

Dream gently laid him down on the towel, lovingly kissing his forehead a few more times before leaving the room and heading to the kitchen, where he opened a cabinet to search for George’s favourite tea, Black tea, which they had half a box of, at the moment. Dream filled their sleek, white-accented kettle, a bit under a quarter of the way up with water and turned it on, watching it heat up as to not let it get too hot, in fear of the other burning himself on it, not to mention the numerous times George told him;

“Boiling your water is actually bad for your tea. It like- burns some of the flavour out, or something.”

Dream giggled at how stereotypically british his boyfriend could be sometimes, before taking his advice and turning the kettle off. 

He grabbed George’s favourite mug from the cabinet, put a tablespoon and some of sugar into it, a tea bag following shortly.

Dream carefully took the kettle off of the heating pad plate and pressed the button to fling the small lid open, angling the opening into the cup and pouring until it filled up to 3/4 full. After stirring, he playfully strolled to the fridge and took the milk carton out, opening it and filling the mug the rest of the way up.

He stirred it again as he walked back to their room, briefly stopping at the trash can to throw the steeped tea bag out.

“I’m back, Georgie,” Dream called tenderly, stepping into the bedroom and setting the cup down on the nightstand beside his boyfriend, who’d dressed himself in some shorts and a loose t-shirt and began cuddling into Dream’s pillow, sniffing in his comforting scent.  
“You’re so cute.” George smiled joyfully before pushing the pillow away and pointing at the empty space beside him, motioning for Dream to fill it.

The dirty-blond went around to the other side of the bed, sitting down and almost laying down to cuddle George before the older needily tugged at his hoodie.

“Give.” George beamed when Dream complied with his command, taking his hoodie off, revealing his defined figure, and handing it to the brunette, who didn’t hesitate to sit up and put it on, contently observing Dream as he drank his tea in two long sips.  
“Thank you, by the way.” George set his cup down, the tea having smoothened his voice.

“‘Least I could do for the most precious boy in the world.” Dream laid down.  
“The most important one in my world, aswell, actually.” Dream added as George finally laid back down beside him.

“I love you.” George reached for Dream’s side, hugging the younger’s bare arm tight to his body before Dream hugged back, engulfing George’s body in reassuring warmth.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
